When Scarlet meets Gold
by xXmiinkii-PoAhXx
Summary: Ayame's an odd one, with a heart buried deep beneath hundreds of years of bitterness, hate and uncontrollable blood lust. Who knew it'd be the clan killer who'd show her the light? It'll be harder than he thinks, after all people keep secrets for a reason. Not a vampire fanfiction.
1. Cafe meetings and flustered females

**Hey all this is my first fanfic on my new account:) I'm so excited!**

**First off please review I cannot stress how important this is to me. I thrive on criticism, that and practice is what's making me a better writer. Everything's a learning experience. I don't often write oc's since I tend to veer off to the mary-sue side so as soon as that starts tell me!**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

'Every town had its secrets, often forgotten, buried beneath misconceptions of peace, love and that small friendly town feel.

You see kilometres away from the anything, and just short of the Valley of the End, nestled right in the middle of a huge forest in Fire Country was a small farmers' village.

Everyone was happy, content with living in their personal little bubble and completely ignorant to the truth that lie uncovered right under their noses.

'_I detest people like them, those people, they're the same people that butchered every one of my clan under the impression we were practicing dark magic. This was a lie, a total and utter lie! _

_Being the simple minded, un-educated people they were they only saw in black and white and were completely opposed to everything and anything that went against their ideals of the perfect world.'_

I sigh in frustration having to remind myself; it wasn't their fault. It's just how the world works, how people work, how people think.

They live their lives under a spell of sorts, completely bound by the morals and values instilled in them from their parents, and their parents, parents.

'_Not everyone has an open mind. But still they came in droves of hundreds with sticks aflame burning our houses, murdering the innocent, the children...my brothers and sisters!'_

"But that was 300 years ago" I muse aloud.

And the thought suddenly came to me. '_I, Hayashi Ayame am 316 years old, damn…'_

"E-excuse me miss?"

"Mmm?" a young waitress pulled me from my thoughts.

"W-would you like to order a drink, M-ma'am?" she stuttered

She was nervous, must be her first day.

I give her my warmest smile, which isn't saying much, I've been told it was unsettling and for lack of a better word creepy.

'It must have to do with my eyes.. yellow, not hazel but yellow as if emitting their own light'

I had bright eyes and waist length midnight blue hair, strong but delicately feminine features, high cheek bones, full lips and a petite nose, I looked like nobility and rightfully so.

"Some tea would be nice" I offer

"Would you like Cha-chamomile, Green or Ginger? Ma'am"

"Chamomile, thank you" I smile again, I highly doubt it's helping calm her nerves though.

She scurries off and I resume to my pondering.

'Yes, its been 300 years today, time's sure flown fast.'

My bitterness hasn't eased in the slightest but I'm now able to force it to the back of my mind. Refusing to dwell on past memories I take out my notebook, absentmindedly paging to the recent entry.

_** 12 September 2012**_

_**Mission brief:**_

_**Bounty for Naminato Hashi**_

_**Dead or Alive**_

_**Reward : Ryo 50 000**_

_**Convicted of : Aggravated assault/battery**_

_** Child abuse**_

_** Rape**_

_** Bribery**_

_** Voluntary man slaughter**_

_** Insubordination**_

_**Classification : Missing-nin formally a leaf chunnin**_

_**Last seen : Iwa-gakure**_

_**Special notes : Naminato left Konoha 12 years ago, in search **_

_** of power under the guidance of Orochimaru**_

_** since then he was presumed dead, killed by**_

_** Orochimaru himself. Until 3 weeks ago, in that **_

_** short space of time he'd already been behind **_

_** the killing of 15 men, 20 women and 32 **_

_** children.**_

I read and reread my notes memorizing the important facts.

The young waitress tentatively approached my table bringing a pot of piping hot tea.

Still buried in my notebook I sent her off with a firm nod, however she stayed rooted to her spot. Raising an eyebrow I looked up at her face, she looked like a love struck puppy.

I followed her gaze to two tall men, one huge and ominous looking shark-man with a blue tint to his skin and gills to match '_jaws_' I thought with a smirk.

Next to him was the gentleman the ladies ogled at, he had his black hair tied in a ponytail, a calm yet mysterious aura around him and, crimson eyes? The sharingan. I'll admit he was easy on the eyes, with an aristocratic face and his cool and aloof aura it's no wonder why these ladies go on like dogs on heat.

Too bad I'm not interested in love, never have, never will. Still I can't help but wonder what love feels like.

I vaguely remember a sense of belonging, but in my old age I've seemed to forgotten how to, how to love.

* * *

**Well that wasn't too bad.. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I pray you review:)**

**Till next time~**


	2. Kidnapped by a weasel and a fish

**Well I've updated yay! In this chapter I've aimed to make Ayame more believable and real and I'm slowly introducing Mina**

**Oh and thanks to my very first reviewer PervertAnimeOtaku thank you so much! :3**

**I only own the plot, this story (duh), Ayame and Hima!..for now**

* * *

As the blushing waitress ushered the two to their table, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her and all the rest of these girls.

I cleared my throat, demanding the attention of the nervous and now love struck waitress. She jumped and blushed a bright pink.

"S-sorry ma'am!" she squeaked

Trying desperately not to roll my eyes at her antics I asked her name.

"Mina.." she replied shyly

"Well Mina" I start "could I get some tebasaki?"

"Will that be all?"

I affirmed her with a nod and gingerly picked up my notebook.

As Mina walks to the counter to place my order I noticed the glares she received from the other women.

I wondered '_What'd she do to receive all the hate that's radiating off these people?_'

'_Aah I see._' She didn't look like the typical waitress, she had odd eyes like me, except she had one brown eye and one green.

But the green one seemed brighter. Like mine it seemed to emit its own light.

The difference between me and her was that they knew her to be the shy pushover. While I radiated danger, perhaps that's what unsettled her, and by the looks of it everyone else.

Suddenly I felt the stares of the two cloaked men sitting in the corner behind me. I chose to ignore it and ate my chicken, dropped a few hundred ryo on the table, leaving a generous tip for that Mina girl.

On my way out of the small restaurant I still felt their stares, it unnerved me slightly but I trudged on anyway.

Idly walking around in the small town I took in the sights and smells.

_'It sure has changed, a lo_t' silently I made my way to the old temple kneeling by the ancient Shinto alter.

I said a quick prayer got up and walked on recalling the way to my old family compound.

Upon arriving all I saw was ruins. '_oh how the mighty have fallen_' I thought bitterly '_a once great yet peaceful non shinobi clan, wiped out.'_

My family never practiced dark magic, we simply all inherited a rare kekkei genkai its name been forgotten through the millennia.

I'm not perfect I've never claimed to be, there are so many more powerful than I, there were. So many of my own kin, as I gazed upon the ruins I couldn't help but stare in wonder and everlasting shock '_how did they kill you…those humans… how on earth did those simple minded fools wipe you all out?'_

"O-oh hi ma-ma'am!" piped a soft voice behind me

Still in shock I swivelled on my heel and glared right at the young waitress of earlier.

She seemed startled and flushed a pink hue before bowing deeply "I'm so sorry for disturbing you ma'am" she uttered

Struck by her formal tone and register I made a move to apologize but was cut short by a booming voice.

"My, my, my Itachi-san, it seems like we've got two bright eyed ladies here, could it be that they're the ones we were sent out for?"

"The leader only ordered for the capture of one witch" the shorter of the two stated calmly

"WITCH!?" we blurted out.

"Who're you calling a witch, ponytail?!" the petite plum haired girl squeaked angrily, her new found attitude was nipped in the bud by Itachi's glare. She ran behind me cowering and again I rolled my eyes at her stupidity before addressing the two Akatsuki. "Look I don't know who you are" I lied through my teeth "but I assure you, we are definitely not who your looking for."

"That impressive chakra you two got tells me otherwise" the sharkman grinned bearing his razor sharp pearly whites.

Before we could speak up we both fell into a sea of darkness.

_'Mmmm long last I slept like this'_ I thought before jolting up only to find tightly wound up. I glared at the back of the weasel until I realised that'll do me nothing. My eyes shifted to the sleeping plummette to my right, suddenly I remembered what Kisame said about Mina and I, what did he mean by "That impressive chakra you two got?" I haven't picked up anything from her, but then again he does wield Samehada, that sword craves chakra, it probably has some kind of radar on it. Could she be like me? Before I could inquire her about it Itachi-san got up from his position by the fire and made his way to her. He gently woke her up, untied her and Presented her with some food, I almost smiled at his kindness, almost. I knew he wasn't evil, it was obvious well to me anyway. I still didn't like him though. Not at all.

"Jealous... hmm girl?' Kisame caught me gazing at the two.

Snapping my head to him I glared him squarely and calmly spoke "Please do not address me as girl, first of all I am far older than you, child and second I do have a name"

"And that be?" Kisame seemed amused.

"Ayame" Itachi answered for me, he then untied me and gave me two rice balls some fish.

"You do realise I have the power to kill you both in a heartbeat" I addressed them both

Kisame seemed surprised but Itachi remained unfazed.

"You have the power to, doesn't mean you can" he said monotonously

_'Damn how does he know all this?'_

"Where did you receive you Intel on me" I was just plain curious now.

"I have my resources" he replied with a barely noticeable smirk.

* * *

**Ooh looks like we have a stalker here hmm Itachi-san?**

**Hah.. well I'm excited for the next chapter I still don't know where I'm going with this fic for all I know Mina'll be paired up with Zetsu hmm?**

**Feel absolutely free to crit me and give ideas for this story will you?**

**Also about Ayame's kekkei genkai it has something to do with darkness, and dreams hmm I'll let you think about that one alright, until next time. Oh I'm so excited!**


End file.
